Time division multiplexing (TDM) and frequency division multiplexing (FDM) methods, including hybrids thereof, have been proposed for scheduling in the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) of UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA) and UTRA Network (UTRAN) specifications.
Generally a scheduling entity in the wireless communication network infrastructure allocates or assigns radio resources to remote units in corresponding serving areas or cells or sectors of the network. In multiple access schemes such as those based on OFDM methods and the long term evolution of UTRA/UTRAN Study Item in 3GPP (also known as evolved UTRA/UTRAN (EUTRA/EUTRAN)), scheduling may be performed in the time and frequency dimensions using a Frequency Selective (FS) scheduler based on a channel quality indicator (CQI) or other metric provided to the scheduler.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description and the accompanying drawings described below. The drawings may have been simplified for clarity and are not necessarily drawn to scale.